Reed (Fear)
Reed is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of Connor's pirates and the younger brother of Connor. He served as an antagonist for the first half of Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Reed's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had an unnamed father and a brother named Connor. Along with his brother, he worked at the dry dock he and his crew now use as a base. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, when his brother formed a pirate group, Reed joined up with him. After the pirates would rob the boats, Reed would execute the survivors instead of dropping them someplace ashore, an action that Connor wasn't behind but Jack at least was aware of. Season 2 "Blood in the Streets" Reed appears with Jack Kipling and Vida with the latter bleeding in their raft. They approach the Abigail and board the boat without being invited, claiming that the woman is having pregnancy complications. Travis, Daniel, and Madison rush upstairs and interrogate the strangers. When Alicia recognizes one of the men’s voices as Jack, from the portable radio. Reed quickly punches Travis and, at gunpoint, subdues the rest of the group while mocking Chris for his hesitation to shoot at them earlier. When Strand tries to flee on a raft, Reed shoots at him. He remarks that with the bullets didn't get him, hypothermia will. On the Abigail, the next morning, Reed threatens to shoot Chris if the group doesn’t produce the key to the boat. Travis and Ofelia explain that Strand had the key but Travis offers to start the boat by hotwiring it. Reed tells Jack to find the portable radio with Alicia so that they can contact their leader, Connor. In the wheelhouse, Travis rewires the Abigail. He tells Reed that he must visit the engine room to override the computers. In the engine room, Reed recommends Travis have the boat running by the time Connor arrives, for his own sake. “Prove your value,” he says. Reed and Travis return from the engine room. Travis hides a crowbar behind a seat cushion before proceeding to the wheelhouse. Connor boards the Abigail with two other armed pirates, Ben and Breannah, and admires the boat. He invites Travis and Alicia to join his community but says he has no need for the others. He grants Alicia’s request to transport her family safely to shore. Alicia and Travis are taken away. Reed and the bodyguards stay behind to guard the remaining captives. However, Reed implies that he actually intends to kill the remaining captives against Connor's orders as he doesn't want to risk them coming after the pirates. Nick and Luis cruise toward the Abigail in the Zodiac. Nick looks through binoculars and spots the two armed pirates. Luis shoots and kills the pirates with a rifle. Taking advantage of the distraction, Daniel seizes Reed's gun as he walks by to check on the shooting and Ofelia struggles with him. As the struggle continues, Madison grabs the crowbar and stabs Reed through the side and out the stomach, leaving him seriously wounded but subdued. "Captive" In a cabin, Daniel treats the wound that Reed sustained from the crowbar. Reed tells Daniel that his brother, Connor, has a dozen men and five boats and will come looking for him. Daniel is not intimidated by his remarks and leaves Reed tied up in a chair. Chris insists on guarding Reed to which Daniel agrees. Reed talks to Chris and riles him up by relating his childhood to Chris'. Reed claims that his dad will ultimately choose his "new family" over him when the time comes. Nick takes Chris away and shuts the door, but Chris returns and, off-screen, kills Reed. Ofelia and Nick arrive to find his face blown off. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room. A short time later, Reed turns. Daniel stabs Reed and pins him to a wall, leaving him undead. Daniel places a hood over Reed’s head. “Take the gun, Daniel,” says a voice, but the room is empty. Daniel and Ofelia escort Reed out of the room. Madison delivers Reed on the Zodiac. On the pier, Madison hands Reed over to Connor. Connor's men release Travis. Connor removes Reed’s hood and is immediately bitten by the infected Reed. Death ;Killed By *Madison Clark (Caused) Reed is stabbed in the back with a crowbar by Madison, mortally wounding him. *Christopher Manawa (Alive) Later, he is shot in the cheek by Chris and then reanimates. Although he was never put down on-screen, he was most likely killed by Connor's surviving pirates. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reed has killed: *Connor (Infected) *At least 1 unnamed pirate (Infected) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Blood in the Streets" *"Captive" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Ryce.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/22959-FTWD-S2-Casting-Calls-for-Ep-4 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 2, 2016) **Reed was described as "26 years old. Aggressive, foul-mouthed and squirrelly, he is sometimes just downright mean. When surrounded by someone who wields more authority, he makes the most of his opportunities to exert power." References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:The Pirates Category:Notable Walkers Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Bandits